


Masked, I advance.

by HolleringHawk65



Series: JayDick Week 2016 [4]
Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is 22 or 23, False Identity, Jason is 19, M/M, taking some liberties with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Jason had the bright idea to use a dating app. And maybe Dick had the same bright idea. And then Dick ends up on a date with "Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked, I advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Jason has had his confrontation with Bruce and the Joker, but he hasn't interacted with anyone else in the BatFam except for maybe Damian or   
> Babs.
> 
> Quote from René Descartes

Okay, so Jason knew that he was going on a date with Dick.

But, Jason also knew that Dick had little to no idea what he even looked like now.

To be on the safe side, he made sure that his hair was all black and that any potentially visible scars -- scars that Dick wouldn’t even know, but maybe they’d be a tipoff -- were covered with makeup or clothes. He thought about wearing glasses, but decided against it. Dick had already seen pictures of him on the app without them.

_I actually look pretty good._

He rarely thought well of himself, but the suit was custom made, a grey jacket and pants with a red shirt. It made him look slimmer, seemingly take away his hard edges.

\---

“You seem happy,” Tim pointed out as he started drinking his seventh cup of coffee .

“Yeah, I have a date tonight. For like, the first time in forever.”

He raised an eyebrow at Dick. “You’ve met someone?” It was fairly common knowledge that Dick’s love life had been nonexistent since he and Kory broke off their engagement.

“Well…” He scratched the back of his neck. “We haven't exactly met yet.”

“Dick, tell me you aren’t using an online dating site!”

He smirked. “It’s an app, Babybird, get with the times.”

Tim groaned. “What do you even know about this guy?”

“His first name is Peter.” Dick paused for effect, watching as Tim’s eyes widened as if he was worried that was _all_ Dick knew about him. “He’s 6’2”, has these gorgeous dimples, likes Asian food, can speak some Mandarin and French, and just moved to Gotham for business reasons.”

_He looks how I always imagined Jason would._

“Well, do you want me to call you at a certain time? To give you an out in case it’s not going well?”

“Nah, I’m a big boy, but thanks for the offer. Are you doing anything tonight?”

Tim blushed suddenly. “I might hang out with someone tonight.”

“Really? Who?”

He coughed. “No one you’d know. I’m just, uh,” he glanced down at his coffee cup, “gonna go make more coffee. Have fun tonight!”

“Thanks, you too!” He sighed and leaned against a chair. On one hand, he was worried about who Tim might be getting with that he didn’t want him to know about, but on the other hand, he really just wanted to get home, get ready, and go meet up with Peter at the restaurant they’d agreed upon.

_God, I hope this works out._

\---

Jason was waiting around in the lounge area of the restaurant. He was itching for a cigarette about just as badly as he was itching to run his fingers through Dick’s hair and kiss him as hard as possible.

But, that would be weird.

_Because he won’t even know that it’s_ you.

His eyes were flocking to the entry way every few minutes. Dick wasn’t late by any stretch of the imagination, but Jason was there because he wasn’t sure if Dick would run late or not, and he wanted to be there first.

A few minutes before the agreed upon time, Dick came in. He looked a little flustered, like he thought that he was, in fact, running late.

Jason instantly stood up, his heart already hammering. _This has been a mistake, Dick is going to recognize me, he’ll call Bruce, and that would be the end of this._

Dick’s eyes landed on him and he smiled before moving past a few people, ending up right next to Jason. “Hey! You must be Peter, I’m Dick.” His smile was like a ray of pure sunshine as he held out his hand, and Jason took it, his head spinning.

“Hi Dick,” and his voice came out weak that he winced at it.

“Do you have a sore throat? We could totally go somewhere else if you wanted to.”

He swallowed down his nervousness as best as he could. “No, no I’m fine. Just had something caught in my throat.”

\---

_He_ had something caught in his throat? Dick had something caught in his chest, his heartbeat _hurting_ and his breath coming out faster than normal.

Of course, he had seen Peter’s eyes on the app. But, in person, they just-

They looked _so much_ like Jason’s.

He forced himself to stop staring, because Peter would notice and think that he’s a weirdo or something.

_I’m out with a guy because I thought he looked like the love of my life. Not sure how much more “weirdo!” that could scream._

“You’ve been here before, right? What do you recommend?”

He was staring at the menu, but he could see Peter look up at him, a fond smile on his face. A familiar smile, in more ways than one. Familiar, because he looked so happy, and familiar, because with the way the dimples came out, and the curve of his lips-

He shook his head. Jason probably wouldn’t be anywhere near here, not with his relationship with Bruce as it was.

“I thought we would just get the house special. It’s really good.”

Dick nodded, setting his menu down and studying him. The more he thought about it… 

_Peter is his middle name. It’s probable he’d use it for an alias, especially if he hadn’t anticipated coming across any of us._

But he didn’t bring it up; the restaurant was too public, Peter might bolt. _Jason would bolt._

\---

They lapsed into an easy conversation about anything not related to Gotham. And it was nice; it was easy for him to make Dick smile, and he was doing a fair amount of it himself. He couldn’t really get the thought of holding one of Dick’s hands, when it was free, or leaning over the table to chastely kiss him.

Then, dinner was over and the restaurant was due to close soon. He had a feeling that if they split then, the next time they met would be in Kevlar suits, full of anger towards each other. _And, oh, how I don’t wan that._

“I have ice cream and toppings back at my apartment,” Dick offered as Jason paid the bill. “It’s the least I could do after such a great meal.”

Jason blushed. If he was being honest, he’d only picked this restaurant because Talia had mentioned it to him once, and he was beyond glad that it had paid off. That Dick had barely stopped smiling all night.

“That’d be great.”

\---

Dick closed the door behind them after turning on the light. His heart was hammering, because he was _sure_ , but he didn’t want to lose Jason.

_I can’t lose you again!_

Jason took off his jacket after Dick took off his own. He looked massive and elegant and beautiful, _so so_ beautiful. Dick wanted to pounce on him, but he remembered everything Jason had told him, before he died, remembered him asking for consent for a kiss.

Before he knew it, he was right in front of Jason.

“I thought you invited me here for ice cream.” His voice had gone soft, just like it was when they first met up tonight and if there were any lingering doubts, they were _gone_.

Dick twined his fingers around Jason’s. “I might have had ulterior motives.” He looked up into Jason’s eyes, and with that proximity, it was impossible to think he was anyone else. “Can I kiss you, Jason?”

He flinched, and then smiled as if it was the worst pun he’d ever heard. He squeezed before letting go of Dick’s fingers, running them up through Dick’s hair. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that all night.”


End file.
